Something Beautiful
by toinfiintymylove
Summary: What if Anakin wasn't the only one Obi Wan Kenobi and Padme Amidala saved from Tattoine? What if Anakin had an older sister that was also saved from slavery?


Chapter 1:

Schmi watched as young Anakin packed his bags. He was to be taken away from her, on to a better life. It was better this way. There he would have the chance to live up to his full potential. He wasn't destined to be a slave forever. She just hoped the world out there was brighter for him.

"He'll be fine, Mom." Kida insisted. "He always is. You know Ani, makes the best out of every situation."

Schmi looks at her oldest child. Kida Skywalker was only five years older than her brother, but already seemed much older. The light in her eyes was fading as she grew older. The life of a slave wasn't easy, especially when you are a female. As she matured, it was only a matter of time before Kida was traded onto something far worse.

"Help him pack, I'll just be a moment." Schmi said, kissing her daughter's cheek. She went off in search of the young Padawan that Qui Gon Jinn had now left in charge of Anakin.

"Madame Skywalker, how may I help you?" Obi Wan Kenobi asks.

"Take Kida with you," she begs. "If she stays on Tattoine much longer, I fear what will happen to her."

The young Jedi shakes his head. "I can't do that. She has no place among the Jedi."

"She can't have a place here," Schmi cries out. "You don't understand what it's like for women here. For a slave woman. The things we are put through...are unimaginable. It's only a matter of time before she is sold off to somewhere I can't protect her. At least with you, she will be safe from this life."

Obi Wan sighs. He knew she was right. With someone as beautiful as Kida, this planet wasn't safe for her. It was only a matter of time before something terrible happened to her. Everything in his fiber was telling him to stick to his training, take the boy and run. The right thing was to take the girl as well, save her from the fate she would have here.

"We'll bring her," Padme says, joining the two. "We shall keep her safe."

"Thank you." Schmi says, hugging the young queen. "I'll go tell her to pack."

Obi Wan turned towards Padme. "How could you promise her such a thing?"

"How could you not?" Padme asks. "What the women go through here, it's unbearable. I've heard the stories. It's a miracle that she's lasted this long."

–

It was late, but Obi Wan couldn't sleep. He went to the back of the ship, his small hiding spot that he discovered when he had first boarded this ship. It had a little window where he could look out at the Galaxy below. This spot was where he would do his Jedi meditations and simply have time to himself. To his dismay, there was a small figure bundled up, staring out from his spot.

"I see you've found my spot." Obi Wan says, taking a seat next to her.

Kida sighs. "I've never been on a ship before. There was so much noise, I couldn't sleep."

"That was how I felt the first time I was on a ship." he said. "Eventually you'll get used to the noise."

"I don't know about that. I'll be more at peace when I'm off this blasted thing."

He grinned at her. "I'm ready to be at among the Jedi. Everyone is looking to me now and I'm still a Padawan learner."

"Not for much longer. I believe you've proven yourself at this point. I know nothing of the Jedi, except from stories, but it seems like you're a great one."

"Thank you, Kida." Obi Wan said. "What are you going to do now that you're free?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I never thought this would happen. On Tattoine, being freed is just a crazy dream when you're a slave. I'd expected to be passed around until I died. Now...now I have a chance to live. It's a strange thought when you've already come to terms with living a half life."

Obi Wan looked at the young woman sitting before him. She was only a few years younger than him, and seemed to have already seen a lot more darkness in the world than need be. A smile. That's what he realized he wanted from her. He wanted to see her give a genuine smile. Something so small and simple, yet something that he doubted she had done in years.

"A welcome party is to expect us when we arrive. To congratulate us on a mission well done." Obi Wan says. "It's the way things are done on Naboo, especially when the mission is to keep their leader safe. Perhaps you can find something there on Naboo."

"Is it beautiful there?" Kida asks. "My whole life I've been surrounded by sand. I just...I just want to see something beautiful."

He didn't know what to tell her. He'd seen so many things in the galaxy, he'd never thought of it's beauty. "Naboo is...beautiful. The water sparkles like hundreds of diamonds. I think the best part is the sunrise. Everything is so quiet and peaceful, as if nothing in the world is awake yet. There are certain flowers that bloom only during the first light of day."

"And the people? Are they kind?"

"The kindest. You've met Queen Amidala. She is the perfect symbol of the Naboo people. She...she was the main reason you are here." he admits.

"I figured as much. What use does a Jedi have for a slave girl?" Kida sighs. "I'm indebted to both of you."

"You owe me nothing," Obi Wan insists. "Nothing but a long happy life."


End file.
